1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal deterrent devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for deterring birds from landing near a location to be protected, such as, but not limited to, a boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art has disclosed various devices for deterring birds from landing. Reference may be had, e.g., to U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,285 entitled “Sea Bird Marine Craft Protector”. This patent discloses a net-like device that covers a boat to prevent sea birds from landing on the boat. The device is custom sized to the boat that it is designed to protect, and requires a plurality of support rods to hold the net above the surface of the boat. The device may also contain a reel for letting out and winding up the protector net. The device may also require the addition of support rods to hold the netting above the boat's structure. In addition, the netting is affixed to the rail of the boat, and as such, is not able to protect the boat rails and periphery of the boat from birds.
Reference may further be had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,062 entitled “Seagull Guard”. This patent discloses a device that prevents birds from flying near and landing on a boat by using a post centrally mounted on a boat, with a series of cables extending from the top of the post to peripheral points on the boat. Although the device may be practical on a motorboat, it would be difficult to install on a sailboat due to masts, booms, and other hardware associated with a sailboat. In addition, this device will not protect a boat's periphery nor will the device be effective in deterring smaller birds due to the large spacing between cables. In addition, the device may require deck or hull modifications to accommodate the support pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,759 entitled “Sea Bird Deterrent For Boats and Navigation Aids” discloses a device for deterring birds from landing that includes at least two posts with line extending between the posts. The device disclosed in the patent is intended to be used as a permanent installation on the top of a boat or buoy, and is designed to protect the top surface of the boat or buoy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,607 entitled “Bird deterrent apparatus for Protection of a Body of Water”, there is disclosed a device for protecting a body of water from birds by using a series of wires permanently installed over the surface of a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,160 entitled “Retractable Bird deterrent apparatus” discloses a device used on buildings and ledges for deterring birds from landing. The device retracts through folding mounting brackets and supports. A wire barrier contained between the mounting brackets and supports remains in place, along with the permanently installed mounting brackets and supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,674 entitled “Bird Repellant Method and System” also discloses a line barrier bird deterrent system that is permanently installed, and not easily removed or moved out of the way. The system disclosed in the patent is often times used on buildings and ledges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,088 entitled “Bird deterrent apparatus”, a permanently attached set of supports and wires is disclosed that deters birds from roosting or nesting on building ledges and the like.
The bird deterrent devices of the related art are generally permanent or require a significant amount of time to remove and subsequently replace. Many boats, and in particular sailboats, require the deck and associated rigging to be free of items that may either interfere with the proper functioning of the boat or that may create a hazardous condition through entanglement with rigging or sailors.
The bird deterrent devices of the related art also do not protect the boat's periphery, such as rails and lifelines, from birds and their associated debris.
Several of the bird deterrent devices of the related art, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,476,062 and 6,082,285 are designed primarily for use with power boats. These devices may not be practical to install and remove from a sailboat due to the placement of masts, booms, and other hardware on a sailboat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bird deterrent apparatus that can be easily installed on any location, including all boats, and in particular sailboats, and is easy to remove and store when the location is in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bird deterrent apparatus that protects all parts of the boat, including the boat's periphery, from birds and their associated debris.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bird deterrent apparatus that is self-stowing, and can be retracted and stowed in a compact manner while the location is in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bird deterrent apparatus that conforms to the lines and symmetry of a boat, and in particular a sailboat, and is aesthetically pleasing and in harmony with the design of a boat, and in particular a sailboat.